warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
MOA
| robotic = 60 | shield = 150 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = Fanny Pack: 3.0x Gun: 0.5x | unprotectedbodyparts = All|codex_scans = 20 | image3 = }} El MOA es un proxy robótico de Corpus que sirve como columna vertebral de sus fuerzas de combate automatizadas. Apareciendo como un caminante bípedo alto y sin brazos, estas son las máquinas de combate más ubicuas vistas en el sistema origen. El MOA estándar se identifican por su color verde y son el tipo de MOA más débil y más común. A menudo intentarán abrumar a los jugadores con números absolutos. Hacen un sonido chirriante cuando son alertados, y su método principal de ataque es correr hacia adelante en grupos relativamente pequeños, disparando una vez que su objetivo está dentro del alcance. Son esencialmente torretas bípedas. El MOA es inmune a los aturdimientos elementales, aunque los escalonadores y derribos funcionan en ellos. Los MOA rara vez se cubren; confían en sus escudos bastante delgados para protección adicional. Si bien el MOA estándar no representa una amenaza significativa en los niveles inferiores, las unidades de alto nivel pueden causar daños muy graves en un corto período de tiempo debido a la alta Cadencia de fuego de su Rifle de Plasma y al daño y la precisión mejorados que obtienen al ser altos nivel. Como resultado, es especialmente importante mantenerlos alejados del objetivo de Defensa, ya que incluso una unidad solitaria puede causar fácilmente daños críticos al objetivo. El MOA puede recuperarse de derribos con una patada rápida, aunque los derribos adicionales después resultarán en una recuperación más lenta, ya que los derribos adicionales mientras se recuperan harán que la animación vuelva a ocurrir (posiblemente un error). Los MOA Eximus se envían como un escuadrón de la muerte por el Sindicato La Secuencia Perrín. Tacticas *MOAs, and all its other variants, are the fastest common land-based enemy fought in the game. *MOAs engage targets by flanking them and gunning them down with rapid laser fire. It is advised to keep moving while engaging them to avoid getting flanked and swarmed. *They are commonly the front-line units of a Corpus group, backed with Tripulantes. *Unlike their Crewmen masters, the MOAs fire constantly, making quick work of shields. *MOAs stand still when firing, occasionally moving between attacks. *Their erratic screeches can signal whether they are alarmed. *Its torso is located at the middle section of the MOA's body. Shooting the MOA's turret will deal 50% less damage. *They can spawn indefinitely in some cases from MOA Cabinets . * MOAs can fire their guns indefinitely, so move out of their range or line of sight and stay mobile to decrease their opportunities for opening and sustaining fire. Notas * As of , MOAs can now be Sigilo attacked by all melee weapons. The animations for these new Sigilo attacks are unique to MOAs. * Like other humanoid enemies - despite not having arms - all MOA variants can use ziplines, including Bursas. They jump up and grip to the zipline with their legs. Trivia *The Moa were several species of flightless bird that were indigenous to New Zealand. *MOA is believed to be an acronym, but due to the nature of the in-game UI, it is hard to distinguish if it is fully capitalized or not. **However, in the menu for La Secuencia Perrín's ranks, the negative ranks have the description "Hunted by Eximus Moa Squad/Platoon" **According to a piece of concept art, MOA stands for "Mobile Offensive Armature." *The standard MOA is the smallest of its kind, dwarfed by the other variants that players will encounter. *The shape of the MOA from the waist down is very similar to the design of the Stalker in Dark Sector. *MOAs can be summoned as temporary followers to aid the Tenno, if one hacks a Armario generador de MOA. *Earlier designs of the MOA had more organic-looking legs, as opposed to the obviously robotic design currently in use. *There is a unique variant of the MOA found in a certain room in the Nave infestada Escenario on Eris, it is named "Corpus Walker" bearing the same model as the regular MOA with the exception of it shares the MOA onda de choque shockwave, has a unique description of "Heavily Armored" and will never exceed level 1. **Oddly, despite their description of "Heavily armored", they seem to possess identical armor ratings as a regular MOA, without Escudos. **They may also be scanned, however it will yield no scan entry into the Códice, nor do they have Codex entries. *Sindicato MOAs can exclusively crouch and move if their summoner is also crouched, enemy MOAs will only walk or run with long strides if they are required to move from a crouched position. Errores *If an ability augment is used on an allied MOA (Such as Ember's Frenesí de bola de fuego), the additional particle effect will be in the middle of the MOA in line with its feet, as the MOA does not possess a separate weapon for the effect to become attached to. *If a Loki casts Desarme radial against a MOA, the Stun Baton will be on its weapon. **Despite this, the MOA uses weak kicks to continue attacking enemies. *In the Códice, there is a chance that any MOA will glitch its movements and camera (100% of glitch with the Eximus). Variantes |-|MOA Vapos= de:MOA en:MOA fr:MOA ru:МОА_Шагоход Category:Corpus Category:Robotic